


My Best Friend

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9775064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Parvati and Lavender argue over Lavender's relationship with Ron.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Care of Magical Creatures Assignment 7 at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry forum.

Parvati sat on her bed in her dormitory. She was letting Lavender braid her hair. Which might not have been the best idea, because the two were in the middle of a heated conversation, and Lavender was starting to pull on her best friend’s hair a bit too hard for Parvati’s liking.

“Parvati, this really isn’t any of your business” said Lavender firmly.

“But I’m worried you’re going to get hurt” said Parvati. “I mean, look at how he treated my sister when they went to the Yule Ball together.” She was referring to Ron Weasley, of course. “He wouldn’t dance with her at all and he spent the whole night obsessing over Hermione.”

“That was almost two years ago, Parvati” said Lavender, starting on another strand of Parvati’s hair. “People can change a lot in two years.”

“They can” agreed Parvati. She almost nodded her head, before she remembered what Lavender was doing. “That doesn’t mean he has.”

“Look” said Lavender, “I’m not breaking up with him. And that’s final.” She slipped a rubber band into Parvati’s hair, then said “Your hair is finished.”

Parvati grabbed the mirror she kept on top of her trunk at the foot of her bed. Lavender had done a small braid on either side of her friend’s face, leaving most of the hair down, as requested. “It’s lovely” said Parvati, turning around on the bed to face her friend. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome” said Lavender. Then she smiled. “Let’s not fight anymore. I’m too in love right now for things to be wrong between us.”

“Okay” said Parvati, forcing herself to smile. She stood up and grabbed a book from her nightstand. “Do you want to go work on our Divination homework in the common room now?”

“In a moment” said Lavender, heading over to her own bed. “I just want to touch up my make-up and redo my hair, in case Won-Won is down there.”

Parvati resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her friend’s disgusting nickname for Ron. Instead, she just said “I’ll meet you down there.”

When Parvati entered the common room, she immediately spotted Ron sitting at a table with Harry and Hermione. Her plans for doing her homework went out of her head as she strode across the room toward the redhead. “Ron, can I speak to you for a moment?” she asked him. “Alone” she added, looking at his friends.

Ron appeared surprised at her request. But he said “Alright” and followed her as she led him to a spot where they wouldn’t be overheard.

“Look, Lavender is my best friend” began Parvati. “And I want her to be happy. And right now being with you makes her happy. But if you do anything to hurt her in any way, I will hunt you down and jinx you. Do you understand me?”

Ron nodded his head.

“Good” said Parvati. She turned and walked over to an empty table, where she opened her book and began her homework.


End file.
